


Tied up in Tinsel

by purgatorys_fallen_angel (too_old_for_fangirling_but_idc)



Series: Adventkalender2019 [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adventskalender, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Dom Dean Winchester, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Mutual Pining, Sub Castiel (Supernatural), Tied-Up Castiel (Supernatural), Tinsel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:27:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21725995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/too_old_for_fangirling_but_idc/pseuds/purgatorys_fallen_angel
Summary: Castiel and Gabriel are decorating a Christmas tree when Sam and Dean come back from a hunt. Dean changes his opinion on tinsel once he discovers it can be used in several ways.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel & Sam Winchester
Series: Adventkalender2019 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560574
Kudos: 35





	Tied up in Tinsel

**Author's Note:**

> Written for notfunnydean's SPN Adventcalender 2019  
> Day 8: Tinsel

Gabriel put his hands on his hips and eyed the Christmas tree in the war room, taking a few steps back to take in everything. “No, it’s missing the decoration.” He stalked out of the room and came back with a big box full of Christmas bubbles and fairy lights. “C’mon, get your ass over here and help me.” He grinned at Castiel and put the box on the table.

Cas sighed but obediently went to get the two other boxes that were left in the storage room. “I don’t remember ever seeing these things.” He mumbled and put them down carefully, eyeing the bubbles, fairy lights and tinsel.

“That’s because they haven’t been here before, silly.” Gabriel shook his head in amusement and got some of the fairy lights, wrapping them around the tree with a delicacy Cas hadn’t seen him use before. And for a brief moment he wondered why Gabriel chose not just to use his skills to avoid the work.

“It’s about the process of decorating, Cas. Humans are very fond of it, so I assume you can’t just skip it. You have to _savour_ the moment.” With a soft smile on his lips Gabriel plugged in the fairy lights and looked even more happy when they turned on and illuminated the tree in a soft and warm light. “And I think I get why. It’s about spending your time with family and loved ones.”

Cas tilted his head and gave him a quizzical look.

“Aw, come on! Don’t give me that look! Am I not allowed to be romantic sometimes?” Gabriel raised one eyebrow and pushed his lower lip out, pouting.

Cas just shrugged and got some of the Christmas bubbles. When Gabriel was like that it was best to just don’t question it, otherwise he’d end up initiating a fight and he really wanted to avoid that. He could deal with romantic Gabriel, but not with a pouting and upset one.

“Which colour do you want for the tinsel? Do you think red is the best option? Or should we go for the golds and silvers?” The thin and shiny papers rustled quietly when Gabriel pulled them out of the box and held them up. Somehow the red one reminded Cas too much of blood, the colour just as dark and intense.

“Silver.” Gold would have been fine as well but for some reason Cas preferred the silver ones. Somehow, he thought that maybe Dean would like them more. But he doubted that Dean liked tinsel anyways.

“Okay, then we’re using the red ones.” Gabriel smirked at him and got all the red tinsel. “Don’t just stand there! Help me!” Shaking his head, Gabriel clicked his tongue and watched Cas as he begrudgingly wrapped the tinsel around the tree. There was glitter all over his hands now, but he still somehow had missed to cover some of the spots on the tree.

“You know that you don’t actually have to _hide_ the tree with tinsel, do you?” A voice Cas recognized immediately came from the balcony. He looked up and smiled when he saw Dean and Sam, both covered in dirt and probably blood but he didn’t care because they seemed fine and unharmed.

“Dean.” The happiness about seeing the other man made Cas’ voice a bit higher than usual. Gabriel cast a quick and taunting gaze at him, but Cas didn’t mind and quickly went to Dean to hug him. “We were just decorating the tree.”

“Yeah, I can see that. Where did you get it?” Dean pulled Cas close, his hand wrapping protectively around his waist.

“Gabe said it’s from the storage room.”

“I highly doubt there was an actual tree in the storage room.” The laughter that rumbled through Dean’s chest was deep and warm and Cas felt his cheeks flush in embarrassment.

“I didn’t know you meant the tree! We took it from the forest.” The angel mumbled and nuzzled Dean’s chest, pressing a bit closer because the hunter’s touch felt nice. “Do you like it?”

“The tinsel is a bit much, but what I can see of the tree beneath it: that’s one fine tree right there.” Dean winked at Cas and gently squeezed his waist, then he leaned down a bit and kissed a spot on the angel’s neck right behind his ear. “You know, there are some other ways to use tinsel. And have a lot of fun.”

The true meaning of what he had just hinted at remained unsaid, but by the confused look Cas was giving him, Dean could tell that he didn’t understand what he had meant. He sighed quietly and kissed the angel’s cheek. “C’mon, I’ll show you.” He gently intertwined their fingers and led Cas to their shared bedroom, grabbing some of the silver tinsel from the boxes when he passed them.

“Pervert!” He heard Gabriel shout and just chuckled. “At least close the door!”

“We will! As long as you don’t eavesdrop on us!” He shouted back and grinned triumphantly when he heard Gabriel gasp in fake-shock. He closed the door behind them and made sure to lock it.

“I don’t understand. What does tinsel have to do with intercourse?”

Sometimes Dean wondered how Cas could still be so innocent and oblivious to some stuff, despite spending most of his time with Dean and despite being in a relationship that itself wasn’t too innocent and sex-less. “You’ll figure it out, I promise.”

“Will I?” Cas tilted his head and squinted, and Dean would be damned if that wasn’t one of the cutest and hottest things the angel could possibly do. Almost by instinct Deans’ hands found their way to Cas’ shirt and started unbuttoning it, revealing more and more of the tanned skin beneath it.

“Oh yes, you will.” Dean licked his lips and pushed the shirt off Cas’ shoulders, then he walked the man towards the bed and shoved him, making him stumble and fall. It wasn’t hard enough to hurt Cas, it was just right to cause the angel to trip and land on his back on the bed.

With a satisfied smirk on his face, Dean grabbed the tinsel. “You’re gonna enjoy this, trust me.” He pinned Cas’ wrists above his head and wrapped the shiny silver paper strips around the angels’ delicate joints, tying them together and then to the headboard.

“What are you doing?” Cas tilted his head slightly and pulled on his newly created restraints, careful not to tear them apart.

“Well, what does it look like? I’m tying you up in tinsel.”


End file.
